1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat actuating element for a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat actuating elements for motor vehicle seats of motor vehicles are known. In particular, driver's and passenger's seats have seat actuating elements that function to adjust the seat horizontally and/or vertically. Seat actuating elements generally are attached laterally to the motor vehicle seats, as viewed in the driving direction, and are in a region of a seat surface of the motor vehicle seat so that operation is possible without problems. The convenient location of the seat actuating elements also makes inadvertent or involuntary actuation a possibility.
Some actuating elements for motor vehicles are designed to require a defined force load or to require movement of the actuating element into a defined position to avoid having an occupant injured by the actuating element.
For instance, EP 1 428 699 B1 discloses an air distribution system of a motor vehicle with an actuating element that can be pushed into a dashboard in the case of an impact of an occupant of the motor vehicle. The actuating element is constructed to avoid breakage of a component that interacts with the actuating element.
DE 10 2007 042 765 A1 discloses an actuating element for a motor vehicle that is lowered with respect to a trim part, dashboard or system board. After the lowering, the actuating element can be moved again into its original position.
DE 102 61 831 A1 discloses a soft-impact actuating element that can be lowered with respect to a dashboard in the case of an impact of an occupant. The actuating element has parts that are connected telescopically to one another and can be pushed inside one another.
DE 10 2007 046 546 A1 discloses a multi-way switch or multi-way rotary adjuster as an actuating element for a motor vehicle where at least two switches and/or rotary adjusters are arranged coaxially. Because of the function, one of the two switches and/or rotary adjusters has a greater projecting length than the other with respect to a trim part, dashboard or system board. The switch and/or rotary adjuster with the greater projecting length is moved to the level of the other switch and/or rotary adjuster in the case of an impact of an occupant on the actuating element.
Actuating elements that are locked on account of inadvertent contact or inadvertent touching of the occupant are known from the prior art. Here, the locking means is in immediate or direct contact with the occupant.
Immediate or direct contact of the occupant does not necessarily have to lead to an adjustment of the actuating element. This also applies to an unintended indirect contact, an object pushing or being pressed against the actuating element.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a seat actuating element for a motor vehicle seat, which seat actuating element can be locked automatically.